shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carabe197/Maniac Chama 2
Hello everyone. Since few people said they wanted this to be in more than one page thing (I can see why), comic is now continuing here. I can only hope that people take part in this. PaRt 2. <------PaRt 1. Recap ' MJeating.png|MJ is having himself some cheese and oatmeal cookies, blisfully ignorant to the other users wrecking his wiki. MMsmoothie.png|Myth Master is making strawberry smoothie for FIF. Trollkill.png|Jakyou is committing genocide on Orcs island. C3.png|I'm still knocked out. CoridorFDflood.png|FD is flooding user pages corridors with water that came out of hole he cut in his wall. Enrikjump.png|Enrik is running/jumping for his life from red bandaged thing. Who has crevasse in their hospital? Boxstealchase.png|Otas torso is running after Myth Master, who stole his head. Z-san.png|Z-san is here. Senshitv.png|Senshi is enjoying some popcorn while watching Enrik run for his life. Roomhat10.png|Terror Trio (minus Dark Lord) is having meeting about the weird occurances in Maniac Chama. Kingblood.png|King is strapped on chair in UHs basement. LVknock.png|LV is still pranking users. Lewushpieces.png|Lewush is in UHs storage room with all of his lims cut of. UHtalk.png|UH is having conversation with mysterious Cara doppelganger, Yolk. ' Continuation Roomhat10.png|TT > The terror trio debate pointlessly on the similarities between two devil fruits... Roomhat11.png|...when they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Roomhat12.png|Where does that knocking come from, this is endless dimension, there are no doors...WHAT!!!??!?!?! Roomhat13.png|You’re kidding me, the table was the door? How do I don’t know of these things? Huh? Who is that? Chatmanhurt.png|TT > The door opens and "Chat" shows up heavily injured, completely covered with casts and bandages, holding crutches. SOFchat.png|TT > Chat begs the terror trio to stop their chaos and to leave him alone as he cannot take the insanity anymore. Boxstealchase.png|MM > While running from Otaku's headless body, Wyvern tosses the box with Otaku's head in it to Lv nearby. MMlooking.png LVknock.png LVhit.png LVoucold.png UHtalk.png|UH > Carabe actually gives Lewush a part this time. HoleUH.png|UH: So, you need some help? I'm in. Yolk: Excellent. I was told that you would play important role in our little operation. Do you know what mean? UH: No clue. I mean, why would I be needed? I just do ethically questionable experiments on users, modify them without their say so and collect some of their body parts in my secret underground metroplex facility, which mind you is filled with dozens of previously mentioned modified users. Why do you think they need me? Yolk: Funny. UH: What is? Yolk: Can I see that place. UH: Certainly, it in that hole where that blood trail leaves. Yolk: How quaint. UHcrypt.png|UH: Give me a moment, I'll set things up. Yolk: Set things? What things? UH: You will see. Buttonspush.png|Again, waiting for UH to be finnished would take way too long, so we will skip ahead when he is ready. You ok with that? Hope so. Here we go again. Cryptwalk.png|Yolk: How was the patient? UH: Bit in shambles, if you know what I mean, but I managed to work things in presentable condition. Yolk: Is that the same blood from your room? UH: I hope so. Yolk: Why wasn’t there any blood in the end of the corridor? UH: Blood will disappear eventually here, but it doesn’t do it in strait line. I don’t have time to mop up with all the science I have to do and place would be lot less hygienic if there was blood around. Wouldn’t want to give my “patience” unintentional infection, now would I? Yolk: I sense air quotes in there somewhere… Anyway, are the users under your control? UH: Yes, I installed them with mind screws, so they follow my commands. It would be unfortunate if they would fidget around while I modified them. It saves lot of time when I don’t have to drug them all the time. UHnewguy.png|UH: Here he is, what do you say? Yolk: Hmm. His tad bit on the ragdoll side. Not exactly something you would call a “great specimen”. UH: I see that as matter of taste. Yolk: Denial is strange roommate, I supose... UH: Can’t understand what you’re mumbling about. If you have some difficulty with talking, I could recommend some good voice boxes I took from opera singer way back. Or if that doesn’t fit with you taste, you could try foghorn attachment in your windpipe. Yolk: Never mind...Regardless, care to explain this guy to me? ModifieWush.png|UH: His Lewush, new to my operating table, but for what it’s worth, he came out fairly well, considering he was practically gutted like fish. Yolk: What modifications you did do? UH: Well, the usual: enhanced strength, speed, agility and durability. Then I added telescopic scope in his right eye, so he could see long distances away. That one was for his “power”. Yolk: Power? UH: you’ll see. Lewush: You know, it’s not polite to talk about someone who standing next to you. Lewushhatless.png|Lewush: F this noise, what in the hell did you do to my face? UH: I wanted to try skin implanting, came out swelling. Lewush: You’re telling me. Hurts like hell too. UH: it should go away in day or two. Possibly. Illegibly. Maybe? Lewush: Also, what the hecks with these clothes? Where did you get them from? Some poor third world orphan? UH: You can prove nothing! Yolk: I though you said he was under your control… UH: He is, otherwise I would be under assault. Yolk: So he can speak but not move? UH: Yep. Lewush: I want to go and change into my own clothes. Better than to look like One Piece zombie reject. UH: Do as you like with clothes, if it makes you stop complaining. Lewush Neo.png|Lewush: There, much less decorating. Yolk: Now then, boss just called and gave me new directions. I believe we have some things to discuss about our new partnership and how you could help our cause. Meekchair.png|Meek > And Meek is still ignored. LVtripOta.png|Ota > Otaku trips over LV and his head box, falling into a random user's room. Otaspin.png Otaportal.png Otaportaltravel.png Otadroproom.png Otadroproom2.png|It appears that Ota has arrived in one of those Users pages who never do anything in wiki, just come in, then never show their face again. No wonder it’s so empty, why customize if you’re not going to come by anyway. Mm room6.png|Have you hear of saying "when cats away mice will play"? It would appear that such moment has arived. One of the Cara copies has sneaked inside Myth Master User Page while his making his smoothie. What does he have planned? MMmirror3.png|Oh. Scheisse. MMmirror4.png|Coriander: Hello there buddy, how’s things hanging? EvilMM: What do you want Cara? Coriander: You’re be bit misinformed on that front. I’m called Coriander; Cara is the guy without cool glasses. EvilMM: Whatever. Coriander: Oh yeah, I came here to get favor from ya. EvilMM: I don’t do things free. You need to give me something in return. Coriander: Righto, what’s your need? EvilMM: Get MM in front of full length mirror, and then I’ll do anything you ask. Coriander: Why do I need to do that? EvilMM: I can only escape from mirror if MM is in front of full length mirror, other vice I can only show up in here or in his reflection. I want out and destroy everything he has. Coriander: Oh, That’s why they asked me here. EvilMM: What? Coriander: Boss didn’t give any instructions with this, just told to get favor from you. Now that I know why I came here, things are bit simpler. EvilMM: What are you up to? Coriander: Watch and awe. MirrorRip1.png|If you need moment fitting music (1:30): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oet_H-QMi4 MirrorRip2.png MirrorRip3.png MirrorRip4.png MirrorRip5.png MirrorRip6.png MirrorRip7.png EvilMM.png|EvilMM: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! EvilMMCoriander.png|Coriander: Ok, now to that favor... MMsmoothiefeeling.png|MM > (Good) Wyvern senses dread for some reason he doesn't understand yet (largely because (Evil) Wyvern has manifested). LOTTwalk.png|In the red world of errors, hackers and trolls, previously named Mr. K strolls though the desolate landscape (why are all these alternate worlds empty). Similar to other three, his on the mission from his “master”. What will his travels entail? LOTTcave.png|A hollowed out rock. Since there’s no other place in sight, this must be his stopping point. Why would anyone want to live inside cave? Beyond the cooling shadow, it wouldn’t be by any means comfortable. LOTTcaveinside.png|Mr.k: Come out, I know your here. LOTTcaveinsideeyes.png|??? : Look at this guy here, isn’t he a f***ing dapper with those retarded clothes? He looks like some ************************ that came out of ************* Mr.K: Good afternoon. I have been asked by my master to come here and give you proposal of an alliance between our two forces. ??? : Go f*** yourself b****!! Cwind.png|Mr.K: How unfortunate. If thats your final answer, I have to give you my, "edict". ???: What the f... Cwindcutter.png|Mr.K: Death-D Swing! LOTTexplosion.png Wallhole.png|Mr.K: That was nothing but of warning shot. Next one will hit you. ???: We will think your offer over, if you don’t mind. Mr.K: That’s all I can ask of you. My business here is over; I’ll help myself out, “if you don’t mind”. For your own safety, I hope you will take part in this call. You won’t be only once there. C2hello.png|Mr. K: As we speak, my associates should be rallying up few people for our cause. Decapitation.png|Yolk: What do you... C2headflight.png C2helloagain.png|Yolk: That was really unnecessary, you know? Cutting up people who try to talk to you won’t get you anywhere. I’m here for very important mission... C2hellostab.png|Yolk: *sigh* This is going to take a while, right? MMglass.png|Finally MM has made FMFs milkshake and is on his way to give it to him. MMglasshold.png|What do you think of it? MMglassholdslash.png|Huh? MMglassbreak.png|The heck!!!?!??!?! It appearance that someone else has differing opinion on this, with the retort and whatnot. Rather violent retort at that. MMbehind.png|Another shadowy figure attacking person behind their back? Why do they have to do that, is it so hard to ask for attack from the front side? Clawslash.png Clawslashdodge.png|Lucky to him, MM can dodge something like that with relative ease. Maskmanshowdown.png|Now, we have masked figure with claw armbands attacking MM in the corridor. Who is next in the chopping block? Walkcoridor2.png|MJ has now relieved his hunger and is now walking back to his user page. Lshout.png MJheadinjury.png CoridorMJAL.png|Lewush: Hello MJ. How's your day been? MJ: Wush? What did you do just now? Lewush: Why would I tell you that? Im here to kill you. MJ: Then why didn't you just do it? Lewush: I wanted to have battle. And not any ordinary battle. MJ: ...You want to play pokemon in order to kill me? Lewush:...No comment. MJeating.png|MJ> MJ proposes a baking contest instead of a Stand Battle. IReWush.png|Lewush made his mind rather clear on that one. MJguitaradmire.png|> MJ then proposes a music battle, the second round following the first one they had months ago Eclipsesummonangry.png|Lewush: Eclipse. Ehands.png Eshot.png IMD.png|MJ: Invaders Must Die!!!!! IMDfail.png|Lewush: Sorry, no sell. My Stand can pierce everything in its way. Lewush Neo victory.png|Lewush: Rather pathetic display, MJ. I thought you were smart enough to dodge that. Well, not the first mistake I've done today. Hallwush.png|Lewush: Then again, your Stand and its power is not well suited for closed space combat and to me, this was excellent shooting range. Maybe if we were outside, this would have been more challenging... Lewush Neo victory button.png|Lewush: Anyway, the whole killing you was just some lip. Your needed alive. Lewush Neo victory flash.png|Lewush: Although.... Lewush Neo victory teleport.png|Lewush: Not sure of how alive you be after UH gets his hands on you.... Otadroproom3.png|Ota >The room that Otaku's body fell into, was none other than Meeks! Who was taking a poorly timed bathroom break! The reason his room was so empty was because even the designers ignored him and his needs! Otadroproom4.png|Meek: *Humming*. Otadroproom5.png|Meek: Hope people will be at the chat after those twenty minutes... I mean, they can’t be just avoiding me, would they? No, of course not, why would people just never show up when I’m on, spread rumors behind my back and ignore me when I’m talking to them...Why would anyone ever do that?? Otadroproom6.png Otadroproom7.png|Meek is current extremely dumbfounded, wondering if 13th again stole his furniture (something that 13th deniers and no one has any evidence of) or if it was Hawaiian mafia ring, that has also been (by his knowledge) stealing his mail. Otas torso doesn’t know what’s going on since he can’t see (but for some reason he can hear) anything that’s going on around him. DullahanFriend.png|Ota>having nothing else to do, otakus body decides to sit down and listen to meek. Within mere hours they become the best of friends. DullahanFriend2.png|In the way this is nice, because Meek haven’t really experienced companionship to this level, but on the other hand, his befriending creature that can see him nor talk. "Lonely Captain and Dullahan Samurai", that’s some good title for sitcom. MMboxpick.png|MM: Good grief with these people. Why does someone like me have to do this? Any one of the others could have accompliced this... Hopefully next job is more in line with my dignity. MMboxportal.png|MM: Now then, the portal is going to spawn into this exact place, if I’m not mistaken, and there we go. MMboxportal2.png MMboxdark.png|MM: I've manage to get the head. Hope you apriciate my hard work as it wasn't easy, since I had to outmaneuver its body. ???: Good work. Neck. But in any case, can you turn back? Neck. It's tad bit unnerving talking to, you know. Neck MM: Thank yiou, no need to tell me twice. MMboxhold.png MMtransform1.png MMtransform2.png MMtransform3.png MMtransform4.png MGasMM.png|Milk: Finally I get to stop looking like that unkempt hillbilly. I can't believe someone actually wears something like this in public. Who thinks that wearing vest is stylistic? Not sure if that nincompoop even knows such a long word. Soon is too long of timeframe before I can wear my suit and tie. ???: Yes, yes, but before you go back to your hate speech, I need to give you the next following directions from the boss. Neck. We are in bit of hurry. Neck. CCboxhold.png|Milk: Why in the wide world did I have to masquerade while acquiring the head, Sir ughhh….. Chief Cat? CC: Well, they aren’t alerted of our plans when we don’t show our faces around. Neck. Also, this works as great misdirection. Neck. Milk: But nobody saw me. Does that not defeat the purpose of disguise? CC: … Quiet you. Neck. Category:Blog posts